


summer's day

by chatovance



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, i wrote this last year so it's old, just a very cute drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatovance/pseuds/chatovance
Summary: Neil takes Andrew on an ice cream date





	summer's day

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a little short prompt that my friend once gave me last year, so it's not really long nor is it really exciting. it's a very easy oneshot that is meant to be sweet, and it's also old. i haven't looked at this in a long time which means i haven't checked for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, so i apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> the writing style is old and past tense is the way i wrote things last year, just to clear up any confusion if i ever post any other fics and write in present tense!

Summer in South Carolina meant lazy days by the pool while the yellow sun hung high on the clear blue sky. It meant going on vacation, eating ice cream, visiting the beach and having the air condition on all day. However, this was not the case for some of the Foxes. Even though the heat made it exhausting to do anything and the Exy season was over for the summer, the court was still regularly used by Kevin and Andrew. Neil usually sat on the benches to observe them and was the only witness to Kevin’s frustrated groans whenever Andrew blocked his flying balls. He seemed bored and it looked like he was going to quit at any time if something didn’t happen soon. Neil catched his eyes, an almost begging look could be seen in the other’s hazel brown eyes, and understood that something had to be said.

“Are you guys done soon or can we get out of here?”

Kevin furrowed his brow at the question. “I didn’t know you had somewhere to be.”

“I don’t, I just feel like we shouldn’t spend so much time indoors when the weather is great. It’s hot here as well. Shouldn’t we be outside enjoying the sun?”

Right after his last word had come out, the door to the court was opened and a familiar voice could be heard.

“I don’t understand how you guys can stand being inside. It’s almost 30 degrees out there and you’re in here? Get off your asses and get out,” Nicky said with a cheerful smile and looked at all three of them, ignoring Kevin’s offended expression.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I kind of agree with him,” Neil shrugged.

“If we go outside, where are we going?” Andrew asked while looking at his boyfriend, speaking up for the first time since the conversation had started.

“I don’t know… Maybe we can go get ice cream?”

“I’m gonna stay here and practice some more. I have some things to do with Wymack later, but I can catch up with you when I’m done. Andrew, you don’t need to be here.”

“What if I want to stay?”

“I think we all know you don’t want to,” Kevin replied. “You’re gonna get bored. I saw your expression ten minutes ago, Minyard - don’t even try,” he added when he saw Andrew opening his mouth to protest.

“That’s true, I will die of boredom soon if I don’t get away from here. Josten, where are we going?”

“Let’s go downtown. I know a place that sells the _best_ ice cream.”

Andrew and Neil had just gotten out of the locker room when they spotted Nicky walking towards them. He had left the court without a sound and therefore, no one had seen him walk out. For a brief second, his eyes left the mobile in his hands and a big grin appeared at the sight of them.

“Where are you going?”

“Out to get ice cream.”

“Only you two? I smell a first date,” the third boy teased.

“Nicky, it’s just ice cream,” Neil responded, ignoring the teasing voice the other one had used.

“Can I come with you then?”

“No.”

“Why not? It’s just ice cream.” He attempted a pout like a little child, but to no use.

“Because.”

“So it’s a date.”

“It’s not.”

“But if it’s ‘just’ ice cream, then why can’t I come? I love ice cream and you know it.”

The short blonde boy was slowly getting tired of his cousin and he clenched his fist to keep his anger inside. “It’s not a date and if you don’t shut up, I’ll personally smash any ice cream we bring back in your face,” he warned.

 “You wouldn’t waste ice cream on me and certainly not my face. I mean, have you seen how handsome I am?”

 “I don’t care. Shut up.”

“I love a good challenge.”

“Hemmick, I’m warning you. You will regret it if you don’t stop talking.” This made Nicky back down - he really didn’t want to face whatever Andrew had in mind, and so he shrugged.

“Okay. Have fun guys!” he said after a couple of seconds and continued down the hall. Neil looked after him for a moment before he and Andrew disappeared out of the building.

After a short ride down to the heart of the city, the two boys headed straight into the massive crowd of other human beings, one leading the other as he knew the way to the ice cream shop. The streets were busier than ever as it seemed like everyone had decided to spend the day outside, making it difficult to keep track of each other since the boys had to squeeze their way forward. Neil lost sight of Andrew a few times, but quickly found him again and grabbed his hand. They followed the street a couple of blocks before taking off to the left by a small cafeteria, propped with guests both inside and outside. The stream of people loosened up and just a couple meters ahead, Neil’s ice cream shop became visible. As they entered, Andrew took in the place. White walls decorated by a board behind the counter, small tables spread across the room, two glass rows of ice cream and other objects like flowers, small pictures and lights that decorated the shop.

“What flavor do you want?” Neil’s voice interrupted the quiet place as his boyfriend took in the new, unfamiliar locale.

“Vanilla and strawberry. Don’t ask,” Andrew answered after surveying the different types of ice cream flavors by the counter.

“Noted. I’ll have … caramel and chocolate, I think.” He went up to the employee - a young girl - who worked there and told her what he wanted. It didn’t take long before they had gotten their ice cream and in no time, they were outside again.

While they were walking back, they ate their ice cream in silence until Neil asked what Andrew thought of it. He only got a nod in response, knowing it meant that it was good. A small smile formed on his lips as he took a bite of his own, letting the cold and delicious ice cream melt on the tongue. The taste of the salty caramel and sweet chocolate felt like heaven in his mouth.

“Shouldn’t we stop by a grocery store to get Nicky some ice cream?” the dark-haired young boy asked as they crossed the street.

“Do we have to?”

“Andrew.”

“Neil.”

“Come on,” Neil said, adding “We can buy it when we’re done with ours.”

“Fine. I guess I owe him that.” Andrew let out a sigh to which the other ignored.

“Good. Are you gonna eat the rest of yours or what? It’s about to melt in the sun.”

“Just say you want the rest of it.”

“I don’t, I’m just pointing it out.”

“Neil, you know you’re really bad at this kind of thing, right? Just take it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now take it before it melts or I change my mind, you bastard.” The blond boy watched the other take the cone out of his hand before taking a bite of the ice cream. Andrew let out a small chuckle when he saw that Neil had gotten some of it on his nose and wiped it off with his hand. It was moments like these - small, sweet, joyful and sometimes hilarious - that reminded Andrew how lucky he was to have Neil.


End file.
